Show Me Love::
by ShadyMidna
Summary: PeinDei: God seems to be displeased... He wants to find his angel, but no matter how close he gets to the one he wishes to be with he always seems to slip away. Will he ever get a chance to show him his love? :Not a one shot:


_Okay, so... first Pein x Deidara story :) I really like the couple, I personally don't know why XD, but I put a lot into this. The ending could have used a little work, but other then that I hope you can find yourself enjoying this story. It has its funny moments and it's angsty._

_**[Hint of SasoDei, the story is mostly made up of PeinDei]**_

* * *

"_L-leader…?" Deidara stared at disbelief into the Akatsuki leader's mesmerizing eyes. Pein had pinned him to the wall. He brought his lips to his neck and his piercings dug into his skin. "St-stop…" He moaned._

_Deidara reached for the door handle, desperate to get away, but Pein caught his hand and pushed his body against Dei's. "Do you think you're getting away that easily?" He grinned evilly._

--

"Ah!" Deidara quickly sat up in bed. Sweat trickled down his face as his long hair brushed his partner's face. The redhead shifted to his other side. Deidara breathed heavily, eyes wide. "Wha… what was that?" He whispered into the dark of the room.

"Deidara." The voice came suddenly. Deidara jumped. Sasori stared at him, his face blank.

"I'm sorry Danna… You know I get nightmares after-"

"Yes I know…" Sasori said sitting up. "Maybe we should lay off it for a while. The dreams seem to be getting worse."

"Are you worried about me Danna?" Deidara looked at his master, a small smirk played on his lips.

Even though Sasori was a puppet, and it seems biologically impossible, he blushed. "Don't be stupid." He retorted sternly. "I just hate being disturbed at…" He looked at the clock on the wall. "Four o'clock in the fucking morning." Sasori wasn't usually one to curse, but if anyone woke him up before six he was usually a bit… cranky.

He shot Deidara a look. Deidara's smirk quickly vanished. He knew what he was thinking. "Ohhhh no! I'm doing _anything_ right now Danna, it's too early, hmm." Deidara leaned against the beds headboard.

Sasori smirked in Deidara's place. "This is your punishment for waking me early." He said as crawled on top of Deidara.

"Danna! I said-" He started, but then Sasori claimed his lips. He didn't fight back despite what he had said. He loved the way Sasori did things. He never left him feeling disappointed.

--

Pein sat up in bed, woken up by the racket that came from the room next to his. _'What the hell are those two doing in there!?'_ He thought to himself. Never mind… he didn't want to know. It was Deidara and Sasori so they were probably having another stupid fight about what true art was.

He looked at his clock. _'At four-fifteen in the morning!? I don't think so!'_ Pein threw the covers back and stood up. He pulled on his cloak and headed for the door to exit the headquarters, but when Pein had only just left his room he saw Deidara walk out as well. His hair a mess, his clothes ruffled and hickeys on his neck.

"I-I'll be right back Danna." He closed the door and sighed. Pein stared a the beautiful blonde until he finally noticed him. "Oh! L-Leader-sama… I'm sorry. Did we wake you, hmm?" He asked, clear sincerity in his voice.

"Yes." Pein stared blankly. "And I thought that since I was up I'd get out for some fresh air and watch the sunrise."

"Oh… sorry." Deidara looked down, his face flushed with embarrassment and his normally tied up hair fell over his shoulders, hiding his face. "I've just been having all these nightmares lately and Sasori… well-" He stopped when he felt hands slide up his shoulders and tie his hair back.

"A person as beautiful as you shouldn't be troubled with such things." Pein spoke softly.

Deidara looked at him, his blush darkening. "Le-leader-sama…"

"Come with me." He motioned Deidara to follow him. Deidara hesitated ay first, unsure if he should after the dream he just had, but he was still the leader and it would be a bad idea to upset him.

He followed him to the exit and out into the crisp pre-dawn air. Deidara took it all in. He never knew the air could taste this good, but of course he had never come out of the headquarters this early before.

Deidara felt strong hands, gentle hands rest upon his delicate shoulders. "Look." Leader said as pointed to the rising sun. At first there wasn't really much to see. Just a light green and dark blue hovering over the horizon. Then came the part that he thought Pein wanted him to see.

The sun peeked over the edge of the horizon line. The bright white color of the caused everything surrounding it a new shade of color. The sky became pink around its edges and the dark blue faded into the most elegant shade of purple. It seemed like the world of light was being reborn. It did this every morning and this was the first time he ever got a chance to witness it in all it's beauty and glory. "It… it's so beautiful…" Deidara couldn't help but murmur.

"Very…" Deidara felt Pein's breath on his neck, he just barely glided his mouth over his skin. He thought he was teasing him, but Pein was doing his best to control his impulses. He always found it hard to behave normally when Deidara was around. Deidara already had Sasori… he had to respect that.

Deidara pushed Pein's hands off his shoulders and turned around to face him. His sparkling blue eyes met with Pein mesmerizing Rinnegan. "Leader, I'm sorry, but I have to go… Sasori-danna is waiting for me." Deidara started back towards the headquarters. "I'm sorry Leader-sama."

Pein stayed in place as Deidara left him. He felt something. This weird pounding in his chest. His heart had never reacted this way before. It felt… hurt… and broken. Why did Deidara make him feel this way!? He was God after all. He should understand why…

It looks like this God doesn't have his own answers. And it looks like the angel he has been searching for will always be just a bit out of reach.


End file.
